Sequel : A New Baby Uchiha
by CherRyeowook
Summary: Aku hanya menyeringai kecil. Rasanya aku ingin memberikan hadiah untuk bayi mungilku itu. Seorang adik kecil lagi. Tapi, kurasa Sakura ingin anak kami memiliki jarak yang cukup jauh. Sekitar tiga atau empat tahun. Ck, kurasa lebih cepat lebih baik, eh.


Geh~! Saya kembali dengan SEKUEL dari SECRET UCHIHA : FOR UCHIHA SASUKE. Semoga ada membaca sekuel ini, ya. Kalau ada yang belum membaca yang diatas, silahkan baca dulu, ya… Tapi, nggak baca juga nggak apa, kok. =D

Nee~… _**Happy birthday**_**, Sakura Haruno!**

_Happy reading!_

**~oOo~**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title : THE SEQUEL : A New Baby Uchiha**

**Warning : Typo (s), OoC, ****Sasuke POV****, OoC, and others.**

**Note : Ryou, sekitar 12 bulan.**

**This story is the story of the sequel to ****Secret Uchiha : For Sasuke Uchiha**

**~oOo~**

Hari Minggu, ini menurutku sangat enak dan santai kalau bersama dengan sang istri dan bayi mungilku ini. Aku—Uchiha Sasuke—sedang menggendong seorang bayi mungil yang sedang menangis di dalam pelukanku. "Sayang, tunggulah sebentar lagi, ya," kataku dengan lembut sambil berusaha membuatnya tenang. Masih dapat kudengar suara isakan dari bayi mungilku ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil seorang wanita cantik berambut merah muda—Uchiha Sakura—yang merupakan istriku yang kucintai. "Ryou-_kun_, kenapa menangis, sayang?" katanya sambil mengambil bayi mungilku ini dari dalam pelukanku.

Aku hanya diam ketika, dia melakukannya. Yah, maksudku sedang menyusui bayi mungilku dengan kandungan susu yang ada di dadanya itu. Aku hanya menyeringai mesum kearahnya dan Sakura balas melihat kearahku.

"Apa lihat-lihat, mesum?" tanya Sakura sambil menatapku tajam.

"Kenapa, heh?" balasku.

"Jangan lihat, mesum!" katanya sambil membalikkan badannya. Yah, supaya aku tidak melihat bagian atasnya itu.

"Geh! Tenang saja, Saku. Nanti malam kita akan melakukannya lagi," kataku dengan seringai mesumku. Sementara, Sakura hanya merona mendengar perkataanku ini, walaupun dia tidak membalikkan badannya kearahku.

.

.

.

Sekarang, aku sedang membaca majalah tentang bisnis dan mobil. Bosan. Hanya membolak balik lembar demi lembar yang kulihat. Aku—sebenarnya—hanya sedang menunggu wanitaku yang sedang berada di kamar sebelah. Yah, karena aktivitas menyusui bayi mungilku.

Aku hanya menyeringai kecil. Rasanya aku ingin memberikan hadiah untuk bayi mungilku itu. Seorang adik kecil lagi. Tapi, kurasa Sakura ingin anak kami memiliki jarak yang cukup jauh. Sekitar tiga atau empat tahun. Ck, kurasa lebih cepat lebih baik, eh.

_CKLEK…_

"Sasu, sudah tidur?" tanya wanitaku yang masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Belum."

"Kenapa nggak tidur? Sudah malam, kan?" tanya Sakura—lagi.

"Aku sedang menunggumu, heh," kataku sambil menyeringai kearah Sakura.

Dapat kupastikan bahwa dia—Sakura—kini sedang merona merah hingga lehernya. Aku tertawa kecil melihat reaksinya. "Aku hanya bercanda, sayang. Bukankah kamu ingin jarak umur mereka agak jauh?" tanyaku.

"…"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran karena Sakura tidak menyahut perkataanku.

"…"

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanyaku—lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Sakura dengan senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

Aneh.

Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja, ya?

**~oOo~**

Sinar mentari pagi mengganggu tidurku. Dengan perlahan, aku mencoba untuk membuka mataku. Melihat ke arah kiriku. Tidak ada. Dimana dia?

Dengan cepat aku bangun dari tidurku dan melangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar kamar tidurku. Sepasang mata onyx-ku mencari ke sana kemari untuk menemukannya. Kamar bayiku? Tidak ada. Bahkan, Ryou masih tidur dengan nyenyak. Dapur? Tidak ada. Ruang keluarga? Tidak ada. Ruang tamu? Tidak ada. Kebu—

_Hoeeeek… Hoeeek…_

—n?

Hn?

Muntah?

Siapa?

Kamar mandi?

Aku sedikit berlari ke kamar mandi untuk melihat siapa yang mengeluarkan suara muntah tadi. Sesampainya, di depan pintu kamar mandi. Sedikit kuintip siapa yang ada di dalam kamar mandi.

"Saku—"

"Sasuke-_kun_,"

Aku hanya diam. Tidak menanggapi panggilannya.

"Ada apa?"

"…"

Tidak dijawab.

Aku berlari ke dalam pelukan Sakura. Kupeluk dia. Badannya gemetar.

"Ada apa?"

Kutanya sekali lagi. Sakura melepaskan pelukanku. Hanya tersenyum manis. Sakura menarikku keluar kamar mandi menuju—

—Kamar Ryou?

Untuk apa?

"Lihatlah, Sasuke-_kun_. Ryou-_kun_ sudah bangun," kata Sakura dengan lembut.

"Ya."

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu,"

Aku hanya diam untuk mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Hm… Aku sedang mengandung anakmu lagi, Sasuke-kun…"

Hn?

Apa?

Ulangi lagi, Sakura.

"Aku sedang mengandung anakmu," ucapnya dengan senyuman termanis yang pernah kulihat.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku ragu.

"Ya, kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanyanya dengan nada sedih.

"Aaa… Tidak, Sakura," jawabku dengan gugup.

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil melihat kegugupanku. Sial!

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke,"

"…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya, aku tahu."

.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

**~oOo~**

**OMAKE**

"_TEME_~~~!"

"Berisik, _Dobe_," sahutku dingin.

"Dingin sekali kau," ujarnya dengan akting yang ingin membuatku muntah.

"Hn."

"Sakura sedang hamil, ya, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tahu?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Darimana?"

"Dari Sakura."

"Ceritakan yang selengkapnya, _Dobe_."

Naruto hanya dapat bergidik ngeri melihatku. Peduli? Tidak.

"Kurasa, _Teme_, sudah hampir seluruh Konoha tahu kalau Nyonya Muda Uchiha itu sedang hamil satu bulan."

Hn?

Apa dia bilang?

Aku menghela nafas.

Aku menyeringai. Dapat kulihat, Naruto bergidik melihatku.

'_Uchiha Sakura, lihat saja… Aku akan memberimu sebuah hukuman yang pantas_,' pikirku.

.

.

.

.

.

_**You have to be careful, **_**Sakura**_**!**_

.

.

.

.

.

**Tarakan, 28 Maret 2012**

**01:15 p.m.**


End file.
